Reue und Hoffnungen des Halbblutprinzen
by SNADiiH
Summary: Severus Snape ist tot. Doch was fühlt und denkt er, wenn er das erst einmal begreift? Und welche Gefühle kommen auf, wenn er Lily wiedersieht? One Shot.


**Reue und Hoffnung des Halbblutprinzen**

alles gehört natürlich JK Rowling

Harry Potter Fanfiction

Severus Snape, Lily Evans

Zu: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes

Während des Kapitels: Die Geschichte des Prinzen

In Gedenken an Severus Snape, der als Held für das größere Wohl sein Leben geben musste

Der gefallene Prinz, der bis zum Ende liebte

Dieses Grün! 7 Jahre lang hatte ich es vermieden in seine Augen zu sehen – was für eine Verschwendung! Es waren nicht seine Augen, nicht die Augen des überheblichen Potter-Jungen, nein! Es waren Lily's Augen, ihre Form, ihre Farbe, der Ausdruck darin. Und es sollte das letzte gewesen sein, was ich jemals sah. Das Grün dieser wundervollen Augen, die Augen, die der wunderbarsten Frau gehört hatten, die Frau die für immer tot war. Und auch der Junge würde bald sterben müssen. Niemand auf dieser Welt würde je wieder diese Augen erblicken.  
Wie gut, dass ich auch tot war. Letztendlich.

Doch ich sah immer noch das Grün vor mir, so nah, so lebhaft. Ich kratzte mit meinen Händen über den Boden und spürte, wie Dreck und Erde sich unter meinen Fingernägeln sammelten.  
Wo war ich? Ich sollte tot sein. Ich _wollte_ tot sein.

»Keine Angst, Sev«, hörte ich eine angenehme Frauenstimme sagen. Sofort setzte ich mich auf und alles begann sich zu drehen.

Lily. _Lily! _»Lily.«

Sie lächelte. Ihre blass, rosa Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, ein Lächeln, was mich in eine andere Zeit zurück versetzte, eine fröhlichere, glücklichere, vergangene.

»Wo sind wir?«, fragte ich sie währen dich mich umsah. Doch sobald ich die alte Schaukel erblickte war diese Frage überflüssig.

»Ja, das ist der alte Spielplatz«, beantwortete Lily die Frage in meinem Kopf.

»Aber – bin ich nicht…?«

»Tot?«, fragte sie nüchtern. »Oh doch, das bist du. Das sind _wir.«_ Ihr rotes Haar wehte leicht im Wind, wie zu Lebzeiten. Stille herrschte und ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich hatte sie verraten an den Dunklen Lord, ihren Tod – wenn auf unbeabsichtigt – herbeigeführt. Würde sie mir es glauben, wenn ich die Wahrheit erzählen würde? Dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, dass der Dunkle Lord sie töten würde, dass ich alles gegeben hätte, um sie zu retten?

Wieder schien sie die Frage aus meinen Augen ablesen zu können. »Ich kenne die Wahrheit, Severus«, sagte sie und ihre Stimme bebte leicht. Die grünen Augen die ich so liebte und die mich stets verfolgt hatten lagen abschätzend auf mir. »Und ich kenne auch deine Reue.«

»Hätte ich gewusst«, begann ich. »Ich hätte –«

»Was?«, unterbrach sie mich. »Du hättest Voldemort gesagt, er soll nur meinen Mann und meinen Sohn umbringen? Das hättest du getan?« Wut loderte in ihr auf über das Vergangene, was die Zukunft doch so beeinflusst hatte. »Das _hast _du getan, Severus«, erinnerte sie mich vorwurfsvoll. Beschämt nickte ich und senkte den Kopf. Dann, unerwartet, legte sie mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und ich sah auf. Ihre blasse Haut glänzte im matten Licht der Sonne und ich sah die blassen Sommersprossen. »Und trotz deines Hasses, deiner Abneigung hast du für meinen Sohn gekämpft«, sagte sie entschlossen mir zu vergeben.

Nicht wissend, was mich dazu brachte sprudelte die Wahrheit aus mir heraus. »Nicht für Ihn«, gab ich zu. »Für Dich, Lily.« Sie schien mich unterbrechen zu wollen, doch ich redete weiter, beflügelt von Ihrer Berührung, angetrieben von dem Gefühl der Befreiung endlich die Wahrheit sagen zu können, ermuntert von dem Glück, dass ich hatte, sie wieder sehen zu dürfen. »Und doch war es sinnlos, denn Dumbledore«, ich sprach den Namen mit missfallen aus, denn die letzten Erinnerungen an den alten Zauberer der mir vergeben hatte, hatten nichts Positives an sich. »er hatte es geplant, Lily, von Anfang an. Dein Sohn ist zum Sterben verurteilt.«

Das Schien sie nicht zu überraschen und doch nahm ich den Schmerz war, den ihre Augen offenbarten. Sie wandte sich einen Moment lang von mir ab. »Das ist der Weg, der ihm vorherbestimmt ist, Sev, seitdem Lord Voldemort ihn gezeichnet hat. Harry ist stark«, sagte sie, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu mir »Harry ist tapfer und mutig – ein wahrer Gryffindor – und er wird tun, was er für richtig hält, das, was richtig ist.« Sie sprach mit einer solchen Liebe von dem Jungen, den sie nur ein Jahr lang gekannt hatte, dass ich Dumbledore dafür verfluchte, dass er ihn sterben ließ.

»Du hast getan was nötig war, um Voldemort zum Sturz zu führen, Sev und ich wünschte« Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, als sie mich wieder ansah und ich hatte das starke Verlangen danach sie in den Arm zu nehmen. »Ich wünschte, dass alles anders gelaufen wäre, dass du niemals nach Slytherin gekommen wärst, niemals ein Todesser geworden wärst und es niemals so weit gekommen wäre, dass wir zwei uns entfremdet hätten. Ich wünschte wir wären alle noch am Leben, zusammen und gute Freunde.« Auch wenn mich ihre Worte berührten empfand ich eine Art Hass und mein Magen zog sich bei ihren letzten Worten zusammen. _Freunde. _Sie hatte Potter mir vorgezogen. James Potter. Ich starrte die wunderschöne Frau an, die mit traurigem Gesicht vor mir stand und doch wollte ich keinen Hass mehr spüren, darauf, dass er sie mir weggenommen hatte. Ich wollte Frieden spüren. Und so senkte ich erneut meinen Kopf und sprach mit aller Reue: »Alles, was ich je falsch gemacht habe, tut mir abgrundtief Leid und ich bereue es, Lily. Ich bereue zu tiefst alle Schmerzen, die ich dir zugefügt habe, seit dem Tag an dem wir uns kennen lernten. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry«, ich zwang mich den Namen ohne einen abwertenden Tonfall auszusprechen. »die Schlacht zu unserem Gunsten schlagen wird.«

Als ich aufsah hatte sie erneut Tränen in den Augen. »Da bin ich mir auch sicher, Sev. Er ist ein ganz besonderer Junge.« Und als sie das sagte – mit so viel Liebe und Stolz in der Stimme, verspürte ich keinen Hass, keine Abneigung, ich spürte nur die Liebe die von ihr ausging und die Hoffnung, dass am Ende doch noch alles gut werden würde.


End file.
